thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Avalanche
Avalanche, real name Lance Alvers, was a juvenile delinquent, who can generate seismic waves and thus able to control earthquakes. He became a member of the Brotherhood after using Kitty Pryde to gain access to his school's test answers and sell them before being confronted and beaten by Superman. Avalanche held a grudge against Superman and coming at odds with Kitty during their encounters, but ultimately left the Brotherhood upon learning that Magneto intended to wipe out humankind with a passing meteor shower. Lance changed his ways and joined the X-Men; in which he developed a passionate relationship with Kitty. History Lance was a thug living in Northbrook, Illinois. He lived a trouble life after being orphaned and interchangeably moved through different foster homes. He sometime developed his powers and learned how to control it. He came upon his fellow high school student Kitty Pryde, who phased her way out of her school locker. Lance realized how much Kitty shared in common with him in being treated like an outcast and offered her to control her powers. However, Lance took advantage of Kitty's intangibility to get into his school principle's office to steal test answers and selling them. He then came into conflict with Superman, who disapproved of his actions, and was easily beaten as his seismic waves are canceled out by the Man of Steel. Lance is then founded by Mystique and offered him to join the Brotherhood, in which he readily accepted and took the name Avalanche. Despite Lance's antagonism towards the X-Men and especially Superman, he slowly changed his view on them after the latter saved Toad and Blob during their hiking trip. During this trip, Lance showed some good in him by saving the X-Men from a avalanche and gaining the affection of Kitty Pryde. Lance was on Asteroid M and witnessed Superman's capture and exposure to Kryptonite. He tried to, at least, convince Superman in accepting Magneto's offer to lead mutantkind and that being a hero is worthless and ends in loneliness; however, Superman stated otherwise and understand Lance's feeling of loneliness by revealing his origins as the last Kryptonian and that the reason he save people is because it is a choice he accepted; a choice that everyone has and believed Lance can make his own choice. Lance was profoundly moved by Superman's reasons and came to realize Magneto's plan to wipe out the human race in bringing a meteor shower on Earth. Lance helped the X-Men and freeing Superman, and putting a stop to Magneto's genocide. Thereafter, Lance left the Brotherhood and joined the X-Men. Since his entry on the team, Lance eventually developed a romantic relationship with Kitty. Powers and Abilities Geological Manipulation Personality During his tenure as a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants, Avalanche, like Quicksilver, had a rather cocky and deviant attitude. Despite this, he still retained a soft spot for Katherine "Kitty" Pryde, and unlike Quicksilver, he wasn't above trying to make money legally to pay for food; also, even when he worked for Magneto, he didn't share the Master of Magnetism's obsession with mutant supremacy. Having a rather troubled past, Avalanche was rather bitter about life in general and liked to be alone most of the time. After joining the X-Men, Avalanche retained his confidence to a degree, though he was also more amicable. He deeply cares for Kitty and will go out of his way to keep her safe. The two would frequently team up in combat, with Avalanche going to great lengths to keep Kitty from being hurt. He was also more casual and social with others. Relationships Brotherhood X-Men Love Interest Category:Characters Category:Brotherhood of Mutants members Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Men